


Quiet, Not Alone

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, Yu and Kanji don't need to talk much to find comfort in each other's presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: Originally a tumblr prompt; Kanji carrying Yu home.Set during the winter months, but there are no plot spoilers.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Quiet, Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt (from Anonymous): this might be a weird prompt and idk how much u can do w it but! kanji giving sou a piggyback ride?

Yu awoke to the sound of footsteps crunching through undisturbed snow. It was cold, but not bitterly so. Something was draped around him, keeping the natural warmth of his body contained within it. Going by the tightness around his elbows, he guessed it was outerwear, and from the smell – a mild, musky scent with a tinge of something comforting and familiar – it was Kanji's leather jacket.

He savored the moment; the steady pace of his footsteps, tiny puffs of steam trailing behind them each time Kanji exhaled, gently swaying from side to side as he carried Yu on his back.

Yu said nothing, though once he shifted to peek over his collar, Kanji glanced back at him. "Almost home, senpai," he informed, the tone of his voice exceedingly gentle.

With a yawn, Yu nodded and rested his cheek against Kanji's back. Tucked snugly in the fur-lined jacket, with his face shielded from the wind, he closed his eyes and listened to Kanji's pulse.

He tried his hardest to stay awake until they reached his uncle's house, and though he caught himself drifting off several times, he was still able to muster a quiet response when Kanji asked if he could stand.

He'd managed to have the key in his hand by the time he was placed down in front of the door, and unlocked it with lethargic hands. Kanji hovered behind him, as if waiting to catch him before he fell. A smile worked its way onto Yu's lips, followed by a chuckle that he knew Kanji hadn't heard.

Heat seeped out through the gap, momentarily warming Yu's face before he turned back toward his friend. His hand still on the doorknob, he stood tall on his toes and kissed Kanji's cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered once he had pulled away, "and thank you."

Kanji cleared his throat, colour spreading across his chilled cheeks. "Was the least I could do... Get some sleep, okay?" He placed a hand on Yu's shoulder, squeezing affectionately.

All Yu could manage was a nod and a wave before he closed and locked the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> // Late-game Persona 4 Plot spoilers
> 
> The idea with this fic was to have it be ambiguous as to how the boys ended up in this situation, but in my head I was picturing Yu falling asleep in Nanako's hospital room. I really enjoy this little snippet, so I'm absolutely considering writing more at a later date.


End file.
